Disposable paper food containers are well known. Typically, such articles are made by way of pulp-molding processes or by way of pressing a planar paperboard container blank in a matched metal heated die set. Illustrative in this regard are U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,496 entitled “Rigid Paperboard Container” of R. P. Marx et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,140 entitled “Rigid Paperboard Container and Method and Apparatus for Producing Same” of G. J. Van Handel et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,499 entitled “Method of Producing a Rigid Paperboard Container” of R. P. Marx et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,500 entitled “Method of Forming a Rigid Paper-Board Container” of G. J. Van Handel et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,640 entitled “Rigid Four Radii Rim Paper Plate” of M. B. Littlejohn; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,491 entitled “Bake-In Press-Formed Container” of R. P. Marx et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,020 entitled “Rigid Paperboard Container” of J. O. Chesire et al. Equipment and methods for making paperboard container are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,566 entitled “Apparatus and Related Method for Aligning Irregular Blanks Relative to a Die Half” of A. F. Rossi et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,677 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Forming Paperboard Containers” of A. D. Johns et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,946 entitled “Plate Forming Die Set” of R. P. Marx et al.
Paperboard for disposable pressware typically includes polymer coatings. Illustrative in this regard are U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,619 to Shanton and U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,996 to Overcash et al. The '619 patent discloses plate stock provided with a base coat which includes a styrene-acrylic polymer as well as a clay filler as a base coat as well as a top coat including another styrene acrylic polymer and another clay filler. The use of fillers is common in the art as may be seen in the '996 patent to Overcash et al. In the '996 patent a polyvinyl alcohol polymer is used together with an acrylic emulsion as well as a clay to form a barrier coating for a paperboard oven container. See column 12, lines 50 and following. Indeed, various coatings for paper form the subject matter of many patents including the following: U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,011 to Overcash et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,449 to Bergmann et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,715 to Maubert et al..; U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,167 to Hayasaka et al..; U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,651 to Liles et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,567 to Fujita et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,166 to Gruber et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,548 to Andersen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,928 to Janssen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,303 to Weinheart et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,682 to Coco; U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,704 to Hausman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,099 to Van Gilder et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,843 to Hitchmough et al. The disclosure of the foregoing patents is incorporated into this application by reference.